Caro
Opis Caro to suczka rasy Leonberger . Suczka jest magiem ziemi . Jest też liderem w jej oddziale ,,Herosi Ziemi " . Wygląd Suczka jest posiada odcienie brązu i puszystą sierść. Jej oczy są żółte. Uszy ma oklapnięte . Ma sporą grzywkę. Nosek ma brązowy Charakter Sunia jest odważna i aktywna . Lubi się ruszać i zwiedzać nowe rzeczy . Ogólnie na co dzień jest spokojnym pieskiem . Lecz jednak bywa poważna . Na misjach jest super pewna siebie . Myśli szybko . Caro jest pomocna i przyjacielska .Bywa lecz zadziorna . Sunia jest zaangażowana w swoją pracę. Dla swoich jest bardzo szalona i naprawdę miło się z nią rozmawia . Stara się być miła .Często wybucha gniewem i łatwo ją zdenerwować. Też jest uparta. Ale dla panienek jest bardzo nie miła. Denerwują ją . Gdy widzi jak ktoś idzię z paletą z make-up'em to od razu się zmywa . Jej oddział jest jedną z ważniejszych rzeczy. Lubi się wygłupiać . Podczas walki nie poddaje się .Do wroga nie ma litości . Zaczyna atakować jak przegnie . Ogólnie nie przyjzana . Przyjaciela ceni i stara się być jak najlepszym towarzyszem.Lowelasów nie toleruję i to bardzo ! Tak samo jak tych idiotów którym hormony mówią .... sami wiecie . Bywa mieć swoje humorki i jest wtedy na maksa wkurzona . Wszystko jej przeszkadza Umiejętności Caro posiada wielki talent do tkania ziemi. Suczka jest silna suczką. Skacze nawet daleko. Umie się dobrze wspinać . A wspinaczka z możliwością tkania ziemi jest mistrzynią ! Rodzina 2 bracia ,Jeden bliźniak drugi młodszy Moc Ziemia Suczka potrafi obronić się ziemią jak mało kto. Potrafi tupnąć i wyskoczy skała i może posłać ją na wroga. Wyskoczy tam ziemia gdzie ruszy łapą . Może też zrobić wielkie skały i przejście nad kifem. Potrafi zrobić skały i z pomocą maga wody posłać boleśnie przeciwnika na deski . Używa swojej magi do wspinaczki. Relacje [[Terra|'Terra']] Jej dobra kumpela. Dobrze sie dogadują. [[Afton|'Afton']] Bardzo go lubi Galeria Sunia urodziła się w Królestwie ziemi (północnej częsci). Czyli na Dzikim Zachodzie . . Jej rodzice szybko się dowiedzieli że jest Magiem Ziemi . Ponieważ podczas opieki posłała mur na opiekunkę. .. Gdy poszła do przedszkola od razu się zaprzyjaźniła z jedną suczką . Spędzali ze sobą czas. W miedzy czasie trenowała tez swoją magię i była mistrzynią ! Gdy juz była w szkole to jej znajomość zaczeła się rowijać i coraz bardziej sie zżywała z tamtą suczką.Miała tylko ją .Wszyscy wyzywali ją z powodu jej mocy. Sunia też miała dobry kontakt z chłopacami i była w takiej grupce piesków. . Pewnego razu powęrowała i znalazła pewne pieski . Jedną suczkę o imieniu Terra i pieska o imieniu Afton. Okazało sie że są oni magami ziemi . Postanowili zrobić małą grupkę o nazwie ,,Herosi Ziemi". Gdy wróciła do szkoły tamta suczka zerwała z nia przyjaźń dla innej. I pierwszy raz zapłakała. Postanowiła uciec wraz z jej grupką. Po drodzę łapali przestępców . . . Sunia spotkała team avatara . Stoczyli lekką walkę. Zakończyła się przez PP. Osobiście im nie ufała ale zmieniła zdanie gdy ujżała ich dobro . Zamieszkała wraz z Herosami w domku w Królestwie Ziemi. Strój Nosi ona zawsze kapelusz kowbojski . Ma też swój narodowy strój . Jest to koszulka która jest cała zielona z złotymi rękawami i paskami w niektórym miejscu . Ma też czarne rękawki . z otworami na palcach. Wyposażenie Ma lasso, pistolet, oczywiście swoje doświadczenie i moc. Pojazd cała kasztanowa i ma białe łatki na oczach i ,,skarpetki". Ma na imię Sonnie.''' '''Hobby * Magia Ziemi * Łapanie przestępców * Wspinaczka z magią ziemi. * Siłowanie się * Bieganie * Jazda konno * Walka * Zapasy * Pływanie Strach * Brak Dubbing * Polska-? * Orginalna- Valorie Curry Ciekawostki # Sunia posiada magię ziemi. # Pochodzi z Królestwa Ziemi # Jest liderką w jej grupie ,,Herosi Ziemi" # Ma na pieńku ze swoim bliżniakiem # Jest najlepsza w wspinaczce z pomocą magi ziemi # Obchodzi urodziny 25 sierpnia. #Kocha latynowskie piosenki #Tworzą Trio z Antoniem i z Tolysem #Jej najepszą przyjaciółką jest Ollie Galeria Caro by Toy.jpg Caro and her nightmare.jpg|Caro i jej koszmary Untitled.png|Arcydzieło ��❤❤Narysowane przez Puppy Hero's of earth.png Caro V3.png CharacterSheetCaro.png Tolys and Antonio and Caro.png|Nie ma to jak "przyjazna" atmosfera w górach Sleep in garden.png Caro and her love.png|Ahh te miłości . Nieraz są pełne czułości i delikatności a nieraz pełne duszenia i brutalności XD . Te drugie zawarte na obrazku Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Mag Ziemi Kategoria:Magowie Ziemi Kategoria:Kowbojka Kategoria:Kowbojki Kategoria:Kowboj Kategoria:Kowboje Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Leonberger